


You Taught Me How to be Brave

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: You Taught Me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiding, Home Farm, Kuron (Voltron) Lives, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Kuron is a soft boy, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Violence, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Refugees, Running Away, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: And it was so easy to forget Lotor’s ship is under the barn.  The small chest that was nestled in the corner of the space.  Filled with his old Blue Paladin armor, and the old medical suit.  That was even easier to forget about.Because no one knows who they are.Gran’djo got so little news about the affairs of the universe.  And the locals asked little questions when they said they were displaced by a war.  Because they don’t care, they believe in peace and caring for the land so it cares for them back.And it’s been so long since they left.Since they started living so happily together on their little farm.  Where nothing happened and it was lovely. And they danced in the kitchen to badly hummed tunes, shared sweet kisses, and gently whispered ‘I love you’s in bed before they curl up together to go to sleep.That they forget there’s even was a signal still coming from the armor.





	You Taught Me How to be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind was kind of a brain child from a reminder of a [PAINFUL REALIZATION](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com/post/179803133367/cause-i-just-had-a-sad-realizationi-am-going-to), that sprung up like a few days ago...and I worked like the whole four day weekend on it. And I am very happy with how it came out.
> 
> The idea came from a twitter conversation with rigb0nerrr
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.

_“It hurts.”_

_The feeling the long, loving fingers weave through hair, a welcome sensation._

_“It hurts so much.  I--”_

_“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”_

_It combats so easily against the hisses and demands.  Washes over the pain, and clashes with every scream of frustration.  Every hiss of ‘give up’ and ‘give in, you’re mine’._

_“I’m here, it will pass.  They always pass, right?”_

_“This is different.”  Came a weak whisper, pulled into a comforting shoulder, and warmth.  “It’s different. She’s trying--”_

_“Shh, it’s alright, I’m here.  You’ll get through it, you’re strong enough.  I’m here, we’ll get through it. Together.” The feeling of warmth rubbing gentle along temples.  “It’s okay.”_

_“What the quazinack is going on?!”_

_“Shut up, Keith!”_

_Blackness washed over from the pain._

* * *

_“Where is he?!  Where’s Lance?!”_

_“Shiro, you have to calm down!  You’re going to hurt yourself.”_

_“Where is Lance?!  Please, it hurts, it hurts so much.  Where is he?! I need him! I can’t--She’s trying--Please.  It hurts. I can’t--Where--”_

_“Hey, shh, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m right here.”_

* * *

_“What are you…?”_

_“Probably something stupid.   Stupid and dumb that’s going to get me yelled at by everyone if we’re caught.  So, let’s go, before we get caught, okay.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I don’t want to get yelled at.”_

_“No, why are you doing this?”_

_“Because I just need to get you out of here.  Somewhere peaceful and quiet. Away from here and all the quazinacking shit that’s happening.  And we’ll figured out what’s happening, Big Guy. Together, you and me. Now come on, let’s go.”_

* * *

_“Cut it off!”_

_“What!?”_

_“Cut is off the arm, Lance?!  Right now! You have to cut off this robot arm.  That’s where the connection is! That’s where she’s trying to take control from.  You have to cut it off now, before she makes me hurt you again! Do it_ now!”

_And the ax came down._

* * *

_“I’m not him.  I have his memories, and his thoughts.  Everything that made Shiro who he is, I have that...but I’m not him, Lance.”_

_“That’s okay.”_

_“No, it’s not.  I thought I was him, but I’m not.  I’m don’t know what I am!”_

_“Hey, shh, it’s okay.  We’ll figure out_ who _you are.  We’ll figure all of this out, together.”_

_“Together.”_

_“Yeah, together.  You and me. We’ll figure it out, I promise”_

* * *

_“No, I’m not call you that. Think of something else.”_

_“Lance…”_

_“No, nope, nah-ugh, not going to do it.  I don’t accept it. I’m not going to call you by the project name, or any variation of it you try to think up, or cleverly disguised think around, as your new name.  You have to go back to the drawing board and think of something else.”_

_An slight exasperated sigh filled the air.  “It’s my name.”_

_“Exactly, and the project name is not_ your _name, okay.  You have to understand that.  You’re a living breathing free person, and you need a name all your own, one that is unrelated to everything around the project.  So take this seriously and think of something you_ want _to be called.  Then let me know.”_

_“This would would a lot easier if we had a baby name book.”_

_Laughter fluttered through the air._

* * *

It was warm when he stirred awake.

Pleasantly warm in the way it always was in the morning.  Sunlight always poured onto the bed from the window, making it pleasant and inviting. Always warmed the space of the room to the perfect temperature to wake up to.  Never too hot, and never too cold to need more than a simple cover for warmth. Just right.

Perfect to wake up to.

Or... _almost_ perfect.

He reached out to the other side of the bed.

Frowning to himself as he found it cool to the touch.

He cracked an eye open, and lifted his head from the pillow.  Frowning deeper as he sound the side completely empty. Just displaced sheets warming in the morning sunlight.  And his hand totally in the place that should be his husband still asleep in bed.

Or at least staring at him like he was stupidly in love.

The sound of giggles and clumsy, clanking cookware grabbed his attention as he sat up more.  Soft excited chatter of three little voices muffled by the bedroom door. The pleasant soft laugh of his husband ringing through the air as well.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up in be bed.  He sighed contently at the chorus of sounds, before moving to get out the bed.  Grabbing his robe from that he discarded on the chair by his nightstand before he went to sleep the night before.  Sliding it on over his shoulders as he made his way towards the door.

He quietly made his way out towards the main living area of their home.  

Listening to morning sounds of his family moving about their morning so simply.  Trying, and failing, to be quiet, because they thought he was still asleep. Probably because he had just returned from a long exhausting hunting trip a few days prior.  And hadn’t slept the best the past few nights for a handful of reasons.

Which is cute and endearing...but they are all terrible at it.

“You’re going to burn it.”  Came the worried voice of their oldest, Tima, as he quietly rounded the corner of the hallway.  “You have to flip it.”

He can see Tima hovering near the edge of...well basically it was a stove.  Leaning slightly over the counter at the contents of the in the pan. Her tail flicking worriedly, and her dark ears flicking on her head.  Such a contrast to her light blue hair on her head. And she tries to reach a bit to help, but stops herself at a small movement from his husband moving the pan away.

It so hard to remember when they first took Tima and her siblings in, how timid she was of them.  How much she held back and tried to stay out of the way in her curiosity for what they were doing.  And hover in their care of her younger siblings with such a protective hesitance.

It had taken so a few phoebs for her to be start to really warm up to them.  

All of her wariness gone.  Replaced with a domestic normality.

His presence completely unnoticed by everyone in the room.

“No I’m not,”  His husband returned defensively. As he turned to look down at Tima, his long hair creating a curtain over his face, as it fell over his shoulder.  “Have I ever burned Ta’lmar patties before?”

“Well…”

“You burned some five quintants ago.” One of the twins, Ni’ko, stated simply.  Awkwardly shoving a fork with a huge piece of the purplish Ta’lmar patty in his mouth.  Unapologetically munching on it as he stabbed another piece. “Don’t you remember, Daddy?  You said funny words.”

“And what did Papí say about those words?”  His husband asked gently as he flipped the patty in the pan.

“Not to repeat them... _ever_ .”  Lance said firmly.  Alerting everyone to his presence.  “Or at least, not until you are _much, much_ older.”

“Papí!” Ni’ko’s sister, Malri, called happily.  

Her ears tall on her head, and golden eyes bright on her head as he turned to look at him.  She hurriedly got out of her seat, abandoning her breakfast. Rushing to collide with his legs as he approached the small little table just off the kitchen space of their small home.  He easily bent down to pick her up, bopping at her little brown nose as he rested her on his hip.

“Look at my hair, Tima did it.”  Malri continued with a motion to her lilac hair done up in little pigtail braids.

“It’s very lovely, little Starfish.”  He returned with a bright smile. “Tima did a very good job, professional great.”

Lance carefully tucked a few fly aways into the braids.  Giggling a bit at the flicks of Malri’s striped cat like ears uptop her head, and adored her brown and black markings on her face.  And he easily made his way towards the table to deposit her back in her seat. Before leaning over to kiss the top of her brother’s head, as he shoved another large piece of food in his mouth.

“She tried to French it, but it wasn’t very good.”  Malri continued with a cute little frown. “But I told her these were okay.”

He laughed slightly at the use of words.  

And he heard his husband snort as well at the stove.

“French Braids are hard sweetie.”  Lance assured lightly, as he moved to give Tima a kiss on the cheek as she said down beside Malri.  Gently patting at the pastel blue of her hair pulled up in a messy bun. “It takes time to get it right.  Isn’t the right, dear?”

“Ugh…”  His husband blanched as he turned to look at Lance from the stove.  “I don’t...actually know the answer to that...So, I am just going to say yes.”

“Smart man.”  Lance returned.

“I aim to be,” was the simple rebuttal as his husband turned back to the stove.  

Dropping another purplish Ta’lmar patty into the pan.  It sizzles loudly from the heat and leftover juices from the other three cooked patties the children were in the process of devouring.  And it smells pleasantly of maple and eggs.

“Is that why you let me didn’t wake me up this morning?”  Lance questioned silky as he moved to wrap his arms around his husband’s torso from behind.  Grinning devilishly into his shoulder as he felt him tense up at the question. “Because your aim was a little off, hon.”

He chuckled lightly as his husband tried make his tension come off as confusion.  

Like he had no idea what Lance was even talking about.  He tried to wake the other up but he was simply too tired to raise.  After all he had been so tired, and honestly he had tried his best, but the kids were hungry and needed to get ready for school in town.  Because, you know education was important.

But Lance’s knows him too well.  

Knows he was so terrible at lying sometimes it was comical.  Not in a bad way, just a really sweet and endearing, how was even possible for you to exist sort of way.

He softly kissed at his husband’s shoulder.

“Ryou?”  Lance questioned in a small hum as he pulled away.  Moving to rest his chin of his husband’s shoulder as best he could.  And grinning as the other hummed slightly in front of him. “Why didn’t you wake me up this morning?”

“I did try to wake you up.”  Ryou returned simply.

Lance hummed doubtful.

“I did!”  He defended in a huff.  “I went ‘Lance, wake up, it’s morning’.”  He continued, his voice going into a small whisper in reenactment of  his attempt. He moved to twist his body and loop his arm around Lance.  “But you didn’t stir. And like the loving, kind person I am, I let you be.  You’ve been so tired lately, Lance, and you looked so at peace for once. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Lance peered up at Ryou for a moment.

Frowning slightly in an overly fake pout.  

Because why does the man have to be so freaking considerate sometimes. And why did his grey eyes and face have to look so soft and loving, and dripping with concern.  Etched into his skin like the scar across his nose. Like he would fight the whole damn universe for Lance. His hair cascading down to frame it beautiful. Like goddamn it.

Lance grinned warmly after a few moments.

“You’re lucky your cute.”  Lance huffed fakely.

Ryou grinned widely, and through his head back and laugh.  Before he leaned down to capture Lance’s lips with a warm grin.  A simple, but deep and loving kiss that Lance couldn’t get enough of.

“That’s how you burned the Ta’lmar patties last time, Daddy?”  Ni’ko’s voice chimed suddenly.

“And I think it’s happening again.”  Tima said flatly

The smell of smoke was starting to fill the air.

“Oh shit!”  Ryou cursed as he pulled away from Lance.

Quickly detangling himself form Lance’s from to grab the spatula like tool.  He moved hurriedly to shovel it underneath the food and flip it as best he could.  Waving away from of the smoke to peer at the slightly burnt looking patty.

“None of you repeat that.”  Lance said quickly as he turned to look at the children.

They all nodded in agreement quickly.

Shoveling food in their mouth to hide their grins through.

Lance turned back to Ryou, as he examined the damage done.  Seeming to take pride in the fact that it was rather salvageable.  Honestly not that Lance cared, his mother had a knack for burning things that weren’t baked.  And he grew up fighting his father and sister, Veronica for burnt pieces.

“Just the way I like it.”  Lance commented with a please chuckle.  He leaned up to peek Ryou’s cheek. “How did you know?”

“Kissing you makes me telepathic to your wants.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah, it’s call husband intuition.”  Ryou said smartly.

Lance laughed brightly in return.

* * *

“Will you braid my hair, please?”  Lance heard Ryou asked as he came through the door of their bedroom.

He had returned from seeing the kids off on their way to school.  Walking them to the end of their property line and sending them on their way with the best wishes of luck.  Along with a collection of kisses, hair ruffles, and probably some botched attempt of the Spanish blessing Lance always said to them before they left.  

Like they always did in the morning.  

Only that morning, because _someone_ didn’t wake Lance up, only Ryou went.  So Lance could stay behind in favor of doing the breakfast dishes and getting dressed for the day.

Lance turned to look at his husband as he fastened the clasp of his shirt-tunic thing.  It was too long and flowy to be a shirt, but too short and cut stylishly to be a tunic. A light blue color that would reflect the days heat easily.

“It’s too hot out for all of…” Ryou paused for a moment to glance at the a hair that stopped half way down his biceps.  Plucking at lock of it with his hand, “...this.”

“Of course,”  Lance answered cheerily.  “Take a sit on bench, I’ll go grab the brush.”

Lance quickly moved to collect the brush from the vanity of their small master bath like space.  

The homes and structures of the planet they were on, were reasonably Earth like, in a way.  Not so much huts...more like ranch style homes make from hut like materials and metal roofs.  And far less boxy, and more rounding and curving. But things had similar order to houses back on Earth...just with space amenites.  

Probably one of the reason it was so easy to just settle in the abandoned home they found in so shortly after landing on the planet, and take up farming the land.

 _Probably_.

Lance returned to find Ryou waiting patiently for him on the wooden bench at the foot of the bed.  Something they had both pridefully built together some seven or eight years back. Lance can’t really remember.  He just knows the thing is rough and sturdy. He clamber onto the bed to settled behind his husband.

A silence fell over them as Lance brushed Ryou’s long hair.

He had grown it out a years back.  

Mostly because they didn’t have much to cut it with.  Along with handful of other things happening around them.  Things fell to the wayside in making the place a home from themselves.  Fixing up the house and building the barn over The ditch they had hidden Lotor’s ship.  

But in finding who he was, Ryou discovered he liked the long hair.

It made him different.  Something that physically made him different from Shiro.  

Because the Shiro part of him wanted to cut it all off.  So it would be to dress code, and it was simpler to care for.

But _he_ liked it when Lance ran his fingers through his hair.   _He_ liked the way it felt.  How it blew in the breeze.  How it flowed and tickled at his skin.  And _he_ liked how Lance knew how to make it soft, and do things with it to make it so manageable.  

Something Lance was ninety-nine percent sure was a ploy to get him to play with his hair every day.  But, Ryou also only has one hand. The Galra prosthetic he use to have was destroyed _years_ ago, and what was left of the right limp wasn’t much more than just his shoulder.  

And Lance wasn’t complaining, because of course Ryou’s hair is just _naturally_ soft and silky when it’s care for.  Plus, it helped with teaching Tima, Malri, and Ni’ko how to do things with their own hair.

The silence between them was only broken by a small question from Lance one how Ryou wanted his braid to be done for the day.  

The answer being a small ‘Surprise me’.

Lance decided on a simply side braid.  

To the left.

Yeah, that sounded wonderful.  It would probably help Ryou sweat less in the fields, as it was just a faction of his neck that would have contact with the hair.  Rather than his whole back.

He set to work on doing so, after giving Ryou a small peek to the cheek.

Humming slightly as he did do.  He wasn’t exactly sure if it was an old Earth song or some tone he strummed up on the guitar like instrument the planet had.  Or if it was some festival song form one of the planets my festivities and holidays. Whatever it was, he didn’t mind.

“Do you miss it?”  Ryou asked suddenly after a moment.

“Miss what?”  Lance asked as he carefully moved to braid the hair over Ryou’s shoulder.

Trying not to act like he knew it the answer would be Earth.  

Because Ryou asked that from time to time.  Laminating how he promised to do everything he could to get Lance at the team back to Earth.  Only to thing doom Lance to never seeing it again and living on an random rural planet for the rest of his days.

“Voltron.”  His husband answered gently. Before repeating, “Do you miss it?”

Lance paused for a moment.

Well that question was a little bit out of the blue.

“No, not really.”  Lance answered as he went back to braiding the parts of hair in his hand.  And it was the honest truth. “I mean, yeah, a little part of me misses the adventure of it.  And I miss Blue and Red some too. But I don’t miss all the fighting and...drama. I won’t trade what we have here for it.”  He continued with a small glance up to his husband who is watching him carefully. He quickly tired off the braid with a small band before looking up and Ryou fully.  “Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”  Ryou said in a terrible lie.

Lance raised an eyebrow and coughed out the word ‘bullshit’.

“You were talking in your sleep a bit last night.”  Ryou sighed out weakly as he looked away. “Muttering everyone’s names.  I was just wondering if you wanted to go back to it. If you wondered what it would be like if you hadn’t...stolen me away.”

“Hey, I don’t regret this.”  Lance said firmly, as he reached out for Ryou’s hand.  “I will _never_ regret what I did.  Stealing you, stealing Lotor’s ship, rocking off to...well _here_.  I never want to take any of it back.”  He urged with a squeeze. “I love you, I love this life we have here.”

“But--”

“I talk in my sleep.  Sometimes I dream about Voltron.  Sometimes the things we did, and sometimes it’s like forgetting pants to a training test Coran thought up.”  Lance said with a light sigh as he shrugged. “You do the same thing too sometimes. I miss everyone, sure, a lot, hard not to.  But I don’t want to go back, Ryou.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you remember that elaborate ceremony we went through.  Where we threw rocks, and tied hands together, and painted each other in stripes, and whispered ‘till death do us part’ to each other.  Then we like partied all night with the locals. Cause that was a pretty straight up declaration that you’re stuck with me for the rest of your days.”

“Oh that’s what that was?”  Ryou asked teasingly.

“Yeah, what did you think it was?”  Lance returned playfully.

“I don’t know, some really elaborate way to get in my pants. For the like the following week.”

Lance gasped in fake horror.  

Moving to stand up from the bench and away from his husband.  Who, of course, was laughing airily at his reaction. So much so that he fell back against the bed, when Lance put his hand over his heart and fake huffed away.  Storming away to the chair by his side of the bed to put on his boots.

He grinned at Ryou when his laughter turned into soft giggles.

Finding the other man smiling at him lovingly from where he was half lying on the bed watching Lance.

And yeah, Lance wouldn’t trade this for anything in the whole universe.

* * *

Farming was not necessarily a career Lance every thought he would be up.

Like _ever_.

Except for maybe when he was like old. And had like a small garden to tend to, and like a chicken named Sally.  Just for like something to do in old age or something, and keep him somewhat mobile and keep his brain active.

But the people of Gran’djo were farmers.

Or at least a large population of them were.  And most of the planets society revolved around farming, and the idea of tending to nature.  Gran’djo supplied a collection of the systems civilizations with fresh produce.

Which was totally fine.  

Lance didn’t really care, the work was somewhat relaxing.  Leisurely almost in comparison to the demands and actions of being a Paladin of Voltron.  It was rather soothing to tend to plants, and get some actual reward of food for doing so.

Lance and Ryou had been so happy to grow space cabbage to harvesting point, they didn’t even care that it tasted like soup.  

Okay, well they did. The spat the stuff right out.

But the laughed so hard at their excitement to eat something they grow that they just stuffed it in their mouth, that they cried.

Not to mention a good way to just blend in with the locals even though Ryou and him stuck out like sore thumbs  

The Gran’djians were a humanoid feline race with colorful hair tones and thin layers of natural colored fur.  Tiger-like stripes on their bodies, but their ears and tails more than of a house cat. But none of locals really seemed to care they were a completely different species. Even before they started farming.  

Likely just figuring them to be refugees from somewhere trying to find a peaceful place to exist.

And there was always a nice breeze too.  The planets climate was always mildly temperate.  The sun never to cruel, or the air to humid and thick.  It reminded him of winter’s back home in Cuba, and Ryou of mountainous summers he never really experienced.

It as nice.

Lance enjoyed the sounds of their kids running around in the fields playing games, or just laughing.  He enjoyed sitting on the porch and watching Ryou chase them around after they splashed him water, or stole his big brimmed sun hat.  Instead of doing whatever work they all needed to do in the field.

And he liked working side by side his husband, and watching him get excited about space tomatoes.  Or gets dirt smudged on his cheek and looks adorably confused when Lance laughs. Or the way he counts every thing for their inventory records, before Lance lugged it off to the barn for sales people and market venders to pick up for the towns market.

Because they _always_ have more than they need.

He liked that way Ryou was so at ease.  How he relaxed and relished in the breeze and nature around then.  He looked so happy and freed if any weight that once bared down on him.

And he loved the way the kids like to tackle them in when they returned home from school.  Chattering about their day excited, from what was happening in town to what they learned in classes, all while they laid in the dirt of the crop aisles.

It was never what Lance imagined his life to be.

But it was home.

And it was so easy to forget Lotor’s ship is under the barn.  

Nestled in a deep ditched they built the barn over to hide it.  Though it is still stocked and ready to depart at the drop of the hat if need be.  They check it every few months to make sure it’s still good to go. Should the need to run ever arise.  

And the small chest that was nestled in the corner of the space.  Filled with his old Blue Paladin armor, and the old medical suit Ryou had been in when they ran.  That was even easier to forget about.

So, so easy to forget, as they all laugh over dinner, and tell bedtime stories of Earth fairytale princesses, before turning the kids into sleep for the night.

Because no one knows who they are.

Gran’djo got so little news about the affairs of the universe.  And the locals asked little questions when they said they were displaced by a war.  Because they don’t care, they believe and peace and caring for the land so it cares for them back.

And it’s been so long since they left.  

Since they started living so happily together on their little farm.  Where nothing happened and it was lovely. And they danced in the kitchen to badly hummed tunes, shared sweet kisses, and gently whispered ‘I love you’s in bed before they curl up together to go to sleep.

That they forget there’s even was a signal still coming from the armor.

* * *

A loud demanding series of knocks racked their door.

Lance woke up with a start at the sound.  Bolting upright instantly in the bed in a panic.  He felt Ryou do the same thing beside him. Both of them stiff as boards, as they turned to look at each other.

Every alarm bell in their head going off.

Barely anyone knocked on the door so demanding.  

It happened _once_ when some local young hunters got lost and hurt.  But that was years ago, and it was during the winding vargas of the afternoon.  And there was frantic edge that told them something was wrong. That someone needed their help.  

Maybe there was a handful of other times, that were _harsh_ knocks.  Locals looking for volunteers to help in a search for some kid that wandered off.  Or extra hands with a fire, or crop related mishaps. Or Lance’s skills of shooting and hunting to get some feral animal that attacked.

But the town was a lot closer than their little home for a lot of things.  Even for their closest neighbor, who came around with the latest gossip and fresh baked good once a week, town was closer.

An no one sure as hell came around at that time of night.

It was early, maybe a varga or two before the sun started to even _begin_ to raise.  As the night birds were still humming and cooing in the night air.  But the dew plant on the dresser was starting to dimly glow in anticipation for the sun.

So the knocking couldn’t be from anything good.

It sounded again.  

Another rough series of knocks that vibrated every wall in their little home.

Lance moved into action quickly.  

Stuffing his feet into his discarded boots from the day before.  Shoving the billowy fabric of the trapped pajama pants he had on, before he zipped and secured the shoes into place.  Then moved to the hidden place he kept his hunting rifle. Checking that it was charged and ready, as Ryou’s foot thumped against the floor roughly, as he finished pulling his boots on.

Lanced turned to look at him as he rose from the bed.

Ryou looked worried and stressed.  Something he hadn’t looked in years as he made his way to their bedroom door.  So much about this situation was just _wrong._  But he looked ready to fight too.  

They made eye contact with each other.

Slipping into a tactical mindset they only dabbled in on family hunting trips into the mountains just east of their land.  Or drills they had run...just in case, all those frightening years back when they first got there. Silently communicating with military precision between themselves.

Lance smiled slight.

Trying to push forward the hope that it wasn’t something too bad.

Just somebody trying to find help.

But it’s battered by a third series of demanding knocks.

Ryou quickly opened the door, and let the charge out of the room.  

Something Lance wished he would let him go first, since he has the weapon.  And there for more suited to take on a threat that might come barreling through the door with guns blazing.  But old protection streaks and pride a little hard to shove down apparently.

As sweet and endearing as it was when it was over a bug, or a rustling creature in a bush that scared the kids.  It was freaking annoying in situations like this.

Tima was lingering a little in the small hallway outside of her bedroom door.  Ears low and worried, her tail curling around her one of her legs. She looked at them desperately with her golden eyes, trying to figure out what to do.  

Where to help.

Lance motioned for her to go to the twins.

To go to their room and keep them safe and protected until they came for them.  Like they practiced from time to time. Which she did with little protest. Flying to their room, and sliding in with little noise as she slide the door closed again.

Ryou made his way to the door with little sound.

Lance the same behind him, before he moved to go flush against the side of their doorway.  Back firmly against the wall, ready to jump into action if he needed to. He prayed he really didn’t need to and it was really just from neighbor from down the ways looking for help.  But he still cocked the gun to be at the ready before he looked up at Ryuo.

With one final nod, Ryou cautiously reached for the door handle.

He flicked the lock quickly, like it was all some hurried motions of a startled farmer.  Before opening the door just a crack. Leaning slightly to peer through to see, but not show his face.

“Yes?”  He asked in a careful tone.  “Who’s th--”

The door suddenly was rammed open.

Ryou grunted as the force knocked him back to the ground.  

Lance could just see him painfully land on his right shoulder, as the door splintered apart from the hinges.  Causing Lance to flinch and duck away from the bits of wood and door. Hearing them land with a heavy thump before him.

He turned quickly to see a figure standing in the doorway.  Shrinking down from an impressive size quickly as they straighten up from their crouching ramming position.  The took a step into the space of the house. Their gaze clearly set on Ryou on the floor before them as he weakly tried to get up.  They didn’t even see Lance in his spot.

So he took his opportunity.

In one fluidly quickly movement, Lance rammed the but of his hunting rifle into the figure’s side.  Then moving to knock them upside the head.

They grunted in surprise, stumbling off to the side in surprise.

Surprise, Lance used to his advantage, as he momentarily dropped his rifle. Slipping under one of the figures arms, he turned and flipped them over his back.  Slamming them door roughly against their wooden floors. Seamlessly grabbing the gun again and hosting it against his shoulder to take aim.

“Allura!”  Came a sharp shout.

But Lance is roughly tackled from the side before he could full register everything around them.  Causing him roughly to crash into a nearby shelf like structure. A whole cascade of delicate ornaments and pottery that had been gifted to them by their friends here, came crashing down. Lance could feel some pieces bit into the skin of his face, just along one of his eyebrows.

Sharply, he elbowed the figure trying to pin him down.  Hitting them in...what he assumed was the ribs, as hard as he could.  And using their slightly surprise at the sudden pain, to kick and twist, and claw his way out from under them.  Lance landed another good elbow to the face, knocking the figure off of him.

He quickly moved, clamber on top of them and pin them down under his aim.  Maybe get some answers as to what was going on, and chase whoever these people were away from his home and his family.

Lance pressed his knee into the figures stomach as he crawled over them.  Pinning their right wrist down with his foot. He took aim with the gun. The barrel centimeters from their face, his finger at the ready in the trigger.  One wrong move, and there was no escape.

Lance glared down at them from behind the sight, when it hit him.

“Keith?”  He asked cautiously as he pulled back slightly.

But there was no doubt in his mind he was staring down at Keith.

The dim light from the night and the suit lights of his armor.  It’s enough to illuminate the Red and white coloring. And just enough to see Keith’s face and stupid hair behind the visor blinking up at him in surprise.

Complete and utter surprise.

Like the last person he ever expected to see there was Lance.

“Lance?”  He asked in return.

Before Lance could answer he was torn away.  Ripped backwards, off and away from Keith, by something grabbed the back of his sleep shirt.  

He gave a strangled sound of surprise at the feeling.  His hunting rifle dropping from his hands somewhere mid-yank.  And he only stopped when he felt himself slide into the table and chairs into the kitchen.  Grunting as the impact took its toll on him more than he would of like.

It made him wish that maybe, Ryou and him hadn’t been the greatest at making furniture.  Or the local wood wasn’t so freaking hard. One of the other, Lance didn’t really care.

But a panicked gasp from Ryou made the adrenaline spike.

Ryuo wasn’t the only one with the protective drive.

The pain faded instantly at the sound.  And Lance surged into action, pulling himself up and quickly located his rifle.  Not hesitating to make a quick and low dart of it. Rolling into a crouch as he grabbed it and whipped around to take aim in the direction of his husband.

Instantly his aim fixing on the figure standing before him.

Tall and built in a mirrored way of Ryou.  Black and white armor illuminated by the backlight of the lingering moonlight.  Right arm... _floating_ by their side, and left one extended out to a black and white gun-sword looking things in it.  

Aimed down at his husband still on the floor.

“Get away from him.”  Lance stated in a loud demanding growl.

The sound of his voice caused the person above Ryou, and the one behind them, which Lance now realized was Allura, to flinch.   Their heads snapping up instantly in his direction. Wide shocked expression in the dim light as they looked at him.

Yeah, they most definitely weren’t expecting to him to be there for some reason.

“Lance…?  You’re a--”

“I said get away from _him_.  Now please.”  Lance cut off firmly. Growling in frustration when no one moved.  “Put the gun down and get away from my husband, or I swear on every quazinacking star I will shoot you, Shiro.”  

Again no one seemed to move at his words.  

Well save, Keith who sort of just got to his feet, and carefully inched his way back towards where Shiro and Allura were.  Doing everything he could to not give Lance a reason to shot him.

All of them just kept staring at Lance.

With another growl, he charged the weapon to fire, and tensed as he took aim.  “I mean it.” Lance stated firmly. “Get away from him, _now.”_

And that seemed to do the trick.

Shiro dropped his arm, the weapon in his hand fading into the base form of the bayard, and took a good few steps back.

Not moving under Lance’s aim as he moved towards them.

Ryou carefully moved away from the group.  Meeting Lance halfway in his advance towards him.  Everything about his body language was tight and coiled.  

But not to fight, it was completely in fear.  Terrified like he always was of the possibility of Shiro hunting him down and finding him.  Of the Galra finding them. Of anyone finding him and taking him away from Lance. Or worse...take Lance away from him.  And everything about him is shaking when Lance carefully moved down to kneel beside him.

Something Lance realized he was doing as well.

Both of the shaking slightly like leaves.

The hunting rifle made a soft sound as it was placed on the floor between them.

He smiled down gently at his husband as he checked him over.

Nothing but a small bruise forming on just above his left brow.  Probably from where the door was rammed into his face. And while there was nothing on his shoulder taking form, Lance knew there would be something.  Not to mention there would probably be some serious episodes of phantom pains in the coming days.

Physically, though, Ryou was okay.

Ryou gently reached up to touch Lance’s right temple.  Cause the other the hiss at the sudden bristling sting at the touch.

“You’re bleeding.”  Ryou observed softly.

“I’ve had worse.”  Lance returned simply.  

Doing everything to resist the urge to wrap his arms around his husband and just cry as the adrenaline faded away.  And they could just hold each other until they felt safe and secure again. Then do the same with the kids.

But he knew he can’t do do that.

Because the others were there.

They had been found by the other Paladins.   

After so many long years, the others had found them in their hiding stop.  Discovered them, and the jig on their life here was probably up. And they wouldn’t understand what Lance and Ryou had and created for themselves here.

He takes some comfort in the fact that Ryou is doing everything he can to hold back from doing the same.

“Lance,”  Ryou said in warning.

“I know.”  Lance huffed out in a weak breathy laugh.  Reaching up to grab Ryou’s wrist and just hold it like it was a lifeline. He moved to rest his forehead softly against his husband, basking in the warmth it filled him with.  “But it’s true, dear.”

“Lance?” Allura’s voice cut into the moment.

Ruining the peace slightly, even though she was trying to be gentle and cautious in her tone of voice.  As to not ruin it, or set Lance off to pointing the gun back at them again. But, it was still loaded with like a thousand and two questions all at once.  Not to mention heavy with the weight of years of not knowing what happened.

“I suppose you guys, have some questions you want answered?”  Lance asked as he turned to look at the three paladins standing in the doorway.

Shiro just nodded after a moment.

“I’ll make some tea.”  Ryou said as he moved to get up and make his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Lance kept his gaze glued to the small ceramic cup on the table in front of him.  

Because staring down at the minimal purplish liquid in the bottom was a _hell_ of lot easier than making eye contact with anyone else.  Anything to not see the mix of emotions that combined to nothing good in everyone’s eyes.

Because of course _everyone_ was there.

All for Voltron was there, with the addition of Coran.

Just there in their kitchen.  

Looking down at them all judgy and shocked.

And it was pleasantly distracting from the insufferable awkwardness that hung in the air.

Lance fiddled with fabric of his pajama pants.  

Occasionally glancing at his husband in the seat beside him.  

Finding him doing things in a similar fashion.  Staring at his empty cup on the table. Avoiding eye contact with everyone _but_ Lance, though never for _too_ long, and nervously fiddling with the ends of his hair.

It felt like they were getting scowled.

Only _no one_ was saying anything.  

No one was yelling or lecturing, or _anything._  Though everyone looked like they had an idea of what they wanted to say, they didn’t look like they know how to get it out.  After all there had been a handful of attempts to start things…fizzled out after two exchanges of words.

Hunk had tried to start something by complementing the flavor of the tea.  

Saying it was a rosier, honier Earl Grey flavor, steeped to perfection, with a warm smile behind his cup.  Looking to Lance like nothing ever happened to lead them to where they were. But then Ryou said a small thank you.  

And, well, Hunk put the cup down and didn’t touch it again.  His smile fading into fakeness as he did so. Along with everyone else.  Though to be fair, Shiro, Keith, and Allura didn’t touch their cups to begin with anyway.

Even though Ryou and Lance were drinking the tea as quickly as possible.

Allura informed them the war ended.  About five decaphoebs back. Haggar dead and Lotor imprisoned.  And the Galra, under the guide of the Blades, was helping the Voltron Coalition spread peace through the universe.

Lance and Ryou had just sort of nodded at the news.  

Muttering slightly how Gran’djo didn’t get much news about the war.  Everything was filtered through the trade Planet in the system. The place was more concerned with numbers and trade when who was winning an old war.

Shiro said they went back to Earth.  It was now the base of a lot of Voltron related things.  

The conversation moved no further than that.

And Coran and Pidge had explained how they found them in the first place.

How they were in the system for one thing or another, when the Castleship faintly picked up on the signal from his armor.   And after so long, they couldn’t pass up finding out what happened him. When they found the hidden door in the barn, and the damaged armor with the ship underneath it, because of course they split up into times to figure out what happened.  They assumed the worst. Something they had always done after he disappeared, but hope by some miracle it wasn't true.

But their chatter stopped when Lance absently reached up to rub at the old burn mark on his arm, for years back.  Before they cut off the Galra arm.

It was Haggar attempt to rid of Lance’s interference.  

One that snapped Ryou out of her control so hard, gave him so much clarity to what was happening, the joke was on her.

However, Lance realized they had all seen the old wound, and he dropped his hands away quickly.  Took to staring at the cup. Hoping the miserable agony of saying nothing would be over soon. And subtly reaching over with his leg to brush up against Ryou’s.

Honestly, Lance wouldn’t mind of Keith just randomly snapped at him.

Which was saying something, because he looked half ready to explode.

Lance sighed to himself slightly under it all.

He liked to think seeing everyone again would be nice.  

A pleasant reunion where everyone was happy to see him.  Happy to see Ryou as well, and Shiro would accept him and soothe his worries.  And they would all laugh and talk the night away over a well prepared dinner. Exchange stories and act like they simply just lost contact with each other.

Realistically, he figured it wouldn't be so nice.  

There would be yelling and lecturing and a lot of just hurt feelings all around.  And maybe just a general awkwardness towards Ryou. Or possibly more yelling and surprise at him, if they never _found_ Shiro.

Not this...mess.

Though it was still nice to see them.  

They had all changed so much.  

Pidge had both gotten a little taller than Lance remembered.  Hunk hadn’t really changed, but he seemed more confident in how he carried himself as Paladin.  Allura’s hair was a short wavy haircut that reminded Lance a little bit of his sister Veronica’s go to style.  Keith looked about the same...just a scar here and there.

And Shiro have a floating arm, and all white hair.

Something he stated was from having his soul transferred to another body, another clone if himself, from Black Lion because he died that time they thought they lost him, when Lance commented on it.  Ryou flinching at the slight bite in his voice. And that put a damper on that conversation.

The sudden sound of the morning chime startled everyone in their silence.

All the Paladins jumping to high alert at it.

Both Lance and Ryou looked at each other.  

Unsure of what to do.  The little chime device was something they tinkered together as a way to signal the start of a day.  That it was time to start getting ready for school and the day's activities. For someone to start cooking breakfast, while someone else roused the kids.  Or that the sun was up and it was starting to make them look lazy.

But it’s a school day for the kids.  

Because _of course_ it is.  

Voltron always had the worst timing in the whole universe.

Tima and the twins weren’t going to move until they were told they could by either Lance or Ryou.  When it was safe deemed safe for them go about their day.

Which they hadn’t been able to do.  Because they were pinned down by everyone being in their kitchen glaring down.  Not to mention there was so much still in the air.

They weren’t sure if it _was_ safe or not.

“I’ll...um...go make sure the kids get ready for school.”  Ryou declared as he moved to stand up from his seat. “And...yeah...I’ll go do that.”  He added after a small glance towards everyone. “Get them on their way.”

“Yeah, okay…”  Lance nodded as he half rose from his seat with a small.  Seeing Ryou was taking an opportunity to escape the room, and Lance wasn’t going to deny it him.  Maybe the others would talk it was just Lance in before them. “Um...I think we still have a few of She’ma’s rolls, that I can heat up.  Or you could give them some Djos to get something in town.”

Ryou nodded easily.  “I’ll ask what they want.”  He stated before he scurried off to the twins room.  Quickly disappearing inside.

Lance watched him leave.  Sinking back into his seat slowly, and letting out a heavy sigh.  Wishing that it could be just like any other morning they had together.  And he didn’t have to face the heat of his old team alone.

But nothing comes as Lance turned back to look at them.

They are all just staring at him like they don’t know what to think.  Like they were all disappointed, angry, and worried at the same time. And they are just trying to figure out just want is happening.

“You guys are unbelievable.”  Lance hissed after a moment.

Roughly moving to collect the cups from the table.  Glaring at each of them as he snatched the cup away and poured it back in the into the teapot.  Carefully staking them all the cups together before moving to place them in the sink with far less care.  Finding it’s a good way to keep from exploding with the growing angry in his stomach.

He debated if he should reheat the tea and place it in a insulated container for the kids to have with their breakfast...as a treat for the shitty morning this was turning out to be.  But decided against it, and roughly dumped it down the drain. Frowning at the waste of tea Ryou had prided himself on growing, after years of crossbreeding a collection of local plants.  Chasing after the favor of the tea he remembered Shiro liking, and he missed.

“We’re unbelievable?”  Pidge scuffed from her seat.  “How bad is your Stockholm syndrome, that we’re the ones that are unbelievable?”

“Wow, you did not just ask that.”  Lance huffed as he leaned over the sink to refrain from whipping around and throwing something.  “Because my Stockholm syndrome is non existent, you guys are just that _unbelievable_ .”  Lance hissed as he turned around to glare at everyone.   “You’re the ones that came in the early hours of the morning, snooping around, and _terrifying_ this whole household.  Then act like _Ryou and I_ are in the wrong for everything.”

“Lance, buddy, no offense, but you sound like you're in some pretty deep denial.”  Hunk countered softly.

And he didn’t sound like he was exactly disapproving.  Just that Lance wasn’t seeing clearly, or from the right perspective.  He just need to come around and look at things, then he’ll see and understand.  He’ll see their help for what it is.

But got they are so _wrong_.

They need to see from the right perspective.

Lance huffed in annoyance, before he half stormed towards the table.

He doesn’t miss the way Allura, Keith, and Shiro tense at his approaching anger.  Nor does he miss the way Hunk does either. While Pidge just narrows her eyes, daring Lance to just try something.

Coran seemed to be the only one to look at him critically.

Actually looked like he was trying to see and understand everything Lance was doing.  Maybe to see _how_ he should read into things, or trying to relearn all of Lance’s reactions.  Or if he could give Lance the benefit of the doubt.

“There is no denial, Hunk.”  Lance stated firmly in a level tone when he reached the table.  “ _I_ was the one that took Ryou from medical bay all those years.   _I_ was the one that stole Lotor’s ship and flew it here.   _I choose_ to do everything that lead us here.   _Me_ , Lance, did _everything_ of my own free will.”

“Wait, you mean…” Hunk started to ask.

“Ryou was half delusional from pain when I took him.  He didn’t exactly want to leave...he was afraid.” Lance answered simply.  “I was dragging him half the time.”

“So you just _left_ Voltron!”  Keith suddenly snapped angry.

Lance snapped his head in Keith’s direction.

“I don’t think _you_ get to judge me!”  Lance snapped back just as angrily.  “You left Voltron too, so don’t even try that crap with me, Keith.”

“That was different!”  Keith returned sharply.  “There was five paladins then.  The universe still had Voltron. You left us with _four_ .  To what run off with that... _thing_.”

Oh Keith was so lucky he didn’t have something in his hand.

“ _My husband_ is a kind and loving person with a name.”  Lance spat out venomously as he made a sharp move towards Keith.  Which he half flinched at. Good he still remember Lance pinned him under the barrel of his gun.  “He is not a _thing._ ”

“He’s a clone that was created by Haggar.”  Shiro pointed out firmly.

“Yeah, I know _that_ , Shiro!”  Lance snapped in frustration.  “Both of us are well aware of the fact.  More than you freaking _know_ .  Why do you think I have this!?”  He said pushing up his sleeve to show the hand print burn scar.  “Why do you think he has one quazinacking arm?! _She_ did that to me through what control she managed in the moment, because I was helping him _hold her back._  And we cut it _off_.”

“You didn’t have to run away for that though!”  Keith snapped roughly as he suddenly surged towards Lance.  Trying to round the table to be in front of him. He’s only stopped by Shiro’s floating arm.  “You couldn’t done that on Castleship, why come here!?”

“The Castleship was a drama filled mess after everything with Lotor.  So much shit was happening all over the place.” Lance returned. “I though Shiro was stressed, or something.  I was _trying_ to help Shiro, because that’s who Ryou was before he was Ryou, he was _Shiro_. Unlike everyone else that was just shoving him in healing pods when I wasn’t there to calm him down.  I was trying to give him somewhere quiet and peaceful to collect himself.

“ _None_ of this was supposed to happen.” He stated with a wild swing of his arms to the house around them.  “But when we figured out what was happening...when we fixed enough of the issue for it not to be a threat...we didn’t know what to do.”  Lance admitted sharply. “Ryou was scared what would happen to him if we went back. Or Haggar was going to find him somehow. So we hid to figure things out...and life just got in the way.

“Things happened, a _lot_ of things happened.”  Lance sighed out as he deflated into taking a seat in a chair.  “I don’t regret anything I did though. To get here. I would never take it back.”

“We thought you were _dead!”_  Keith snapped heatedly.

“Actually, we didn’t know _what_ happened to you.”  Hunk clarified in a small way before Keith could continue.  “We _assumed_ you were dead, Lance.”

“Sorry, we didn’t mean--”  Lance started.

But Keith cut him off.

“We had to tell everyone, Lance.”  Keith continued sharply. “ _Everyone_ that you disappeared one day, and we had no idea what happened.  And there were funerals and ceremonies where we mourned you. And you were just on some farm planet playing house with that _clone-thing!”_

Lance saw red.

He didn’t remembered his fist moving to collide with Keith’s face.  Hell he didn’t remember even getting up from his chair. Nor did he exactly remember hitting Keith.  Just that one moment the other was standing, and then next he was on the floor. Lance’s knuckles sort of hurt.  

Coran was out of his seat wedging himself between the too and pushing Lance back.

“My husband is not a _thing_ ,”  Lance growled.

Coran patted at Lance’s chest as he pushed him away from Keith.  Uttering a small collects of ‘alright’s and ‘settle down, my boy’.  No one looked particularly happy with Lance for taking a swing. But they don’t look like they are giving him all the blame as Hunk and Shiro help Keith up, and hold him back a bit from trying to charge.

Lance eased back a bit, everyone shuffled about to get Keith to sit.

And yeah, maybe Lance could have sent a message.

But in the early days of... _everything_.  They had both been so paranoid about so many things.  That sending a small little message out, even just a small little ‘I am okay - Lance’ felt like a risk.  A huge one, that they weren’t willing to take.

It just fell to the way side of other things settling into place.  

Until they just forgot.

But Lance wasn’t going to admit that.

He settled for moving to collect a cool pack form the small freezer like thing.  At least as he like a peace offering, though he’ll probably throw it at Keith with little car.

But...

“Papí?”  Malri’s gentle little voice sounded behind him.  Curious and scared sounding at the same time.

And just... _shit_.

How did she slip out of her room.  

Ryou would for sure have made sure they didn’t sneak past him.  And with Tima’s help, it was sure to be impossible. But Marli sure as hell was one to find a way to do something half the time.

“Yes, my little Starfish,”  Lance said softly as he quickly turned around.  Thankfully finding her dressed in one of her school outfits, he Lilac hair was just a mess, as she cautiously peeked at the collection of people in their kitchen.  “What can I do for you?”

“Braids, please.”  She answered gentle.

“Ask Tima, sweetheart.”  Lance said as he hurried towards her, to quickly guide her back to her room and away.  “She’ll do them for you.”

“No, I want the French ones.”  Malri pouted up at him with a stomp of her foot, that would have been adorable, if he didn’t have the Paladins of Voltron disgruntled in the kitchen.  “I want to show D’ni, the new student in my class. _Please_.”

Lance hesitated for a moment.  

Glancing back at everyone at his kitchen table nervously.  Finding everyone to curiously watching him. Save Keith who looked like he was trying to figure out where he was bleeding from.  But if he had to guess they were trying to see Malri, and look nice and presentable.

Even though Lance was pretty sure they had been yelling, or at least speaking loud enough for them all to hear.  

Gran’djian’s hearing was...well far better than a human's most days.  And Malri had no doubt see him deck Keith, something Lance has only done one time in front of her, and it was to an escaping thief in the market.  So there was no illusion worth putting up.

“Go ahead,”  Allura said with a kind grin.  “I think we can manage a few moments alone.”

Lance nodded quickly in surprise.

Quickly muttering there about where to find the cold presses.   Pointing to the general area, when Coran nodded and got up to grab on.

Before he scooped Malri up, and moved to towards her room.  

He felt her lean in towards his ear as they rounded the corner of the short hallway of between the twin’s room and Tima’s.  “Daddy sent me to get you, he said you could use a break.”

“Daddy is so smart.”  Lance grinned out as he pushed through the twin’s door.

Smiling at Ryou from where he is sitting on the small stool by Ni’ko’s bed brushing their son’s medium-length Lilac hair.  So it’s is slightly more presentable then bed head poof as Ryou liked to affectionately call it.

Tima sitting behind him on the bed braiding Ryou’s long hair contently contently.

Lance stole a loving kiss from his husband.  Whispering a small thank you as he pulled away, and basking in the warm ‘you’re welcome’.  Before he plopped Malri down on her bed and got to work on braiding.

Because Hunk will know the difference.

* * *

Lance thought sending the kids off would make things _easier_.

That everyone may for once start yelling.  Really airing everything out and declaring what they were going to do.  Arguments could start up, as they exchanged verbal gabs, as Lance defined his choices and husband, and make them _accept_ Ryou for the man he was.

Someone with emotions and feelings.  Free thoughts and such. And, yeah, sure they were similar, if not _identically_ to Shiro’s, but they were still _his_.  He was alive and experiencing things.

And things would just flow better.

But that was a freaking _dumb_ thing to think.

Because unless the other paladin’s had seriously looked around and observed micro things about their home.  They didn’t know Ryou and Lance cared for three Gran’djian cubs. Or had any sort of child in their care.

So they weren’t holding back to be considerate to anyone.

In fact after they finished getting Tima and the twins ready for school and came back out, everyone still _weird_.  

The air was awkward and tense the whole time Lance reheated the rolls they still had left over.  Lance was sure he failed in acting like it was never there, that nothing was wrong, as he smeared some butter-jam-honey on the rolls, before ushering the kids to go with Ryou like always.  And Allura offered to tag along.

Something Lance, was pretty sure was badly hidden attempt to make sure Ryou didn’t run.  The some escaped plan hadn’t been discussed by the small family or something. And it would be more of demand if they declined.

Which was probably half the reason, Ryou agreed to let such a thing happen.  And seemed overly pleasant and friendly about it, when Lance was glaring in warning at Allura.  Threatening her silently if any sort if harm happened to Ryuo.

To her credit, she doesn’t waver under Lance’s case.  

She looked a little taken back by it, but not _bothered_ by it.

And after they left and returned.  

And Lance and Ryou quickly got dressed for the day, because Lance was not going to have some heated spat with his old team in his sleepwear.

Lance expected _something_ to happen.

He expected them to be hungry jackals, ready to tear them to shreds.  To tear their life together to shreds. Just batter the two of them around with their hurt feelings and opinions what should be done.  And maybe their actual fists if Lance and Ryou resisted.

He did not expect them to suddenly turn... _friendly_.

For lack of a better word.

Because, there was a semi forced niceness to it all.  A slight factor of they were going a bit out of their way to go about things like they were all just good friends.  And they didn’t think Lance had been dead, or attacked them in their house.

But, it was still awkward and clumsy, and just _bad_.

It wasn’t all of them.

Keith still kept a wide distanced from them.  Staying on guard the _whole_ time.  Probably because Lance hit him, and he looked like he would hit all of them given the chance.  Glaring at them behind his cold pack.

But he had sort of _apologized_ for what he said.  It wasn’t an out right ‘Sorry for saying mean things about your husband’.  More of a ‘sorry shit happened’. Lance took it, but he doesn’t return it with one for punching him.

But they asked questions over the breakfast Lance and Ryou put out before them.

All completely simple and civil sounding.  

Like how the climate usually was.  How old their kids were, and how they came into their care.  And the what the delicate ceramic things that Ryou had sweeped up to piece back together later.  And what this was, and what that was. How they got this house and the barn. Did they really build a whole bard over the ship, because where did they learn how to _build_.  What they did most of their time.

Lance kept his answers as short as he could.

While Ryou seemed to nervously explain more than needed.  Or elaborate on something Lance said, so it didn’t sound so mean and pointed.  But he’d shy away from talking too when everyone would look at him.

The others took to explain what had happened as well.  

How everyone was back in their original lions...well _mostly._  How things were back on Earth.  And a handful of other vague things about Voltron.  Never saying much details about the war and how it ended, or whatever.

And after, well…

It just continued.

Lance watched nervously from the little porch of their home.

Biting at his nails as he watched Coran and Hunk try some of their blue space tomatoes Ryou had offered them. Allura and Pidge watering something the next row of crops offer.  Chattering about something with Keith as he just stood on the other side doing nothing, other than looking grumpily and occasionally glaring at Lance.

Ryo was watching Hunk and Coran from the ground where he was squatting by the plant.  His expression hidden behind the large brim of his hat.

But Lance knows he’s tense.

Even though both Hunk and Coran enjoy the food.  Praising the flavoring like it was Ryou’s personal doing.  As they had every other thing they had tasted in their eager assistance to help with the farm’s chores.  Something most of the team had agreed to do, much to Lance’s and Ryou’s completely surprise and hesitance.  

His husband was still tense.

Wound tightly in a way that was clear he wanted to run and hide.

A way Lance wanted to ease away.

With a small hand on his back, or a swipe along his shoulders.  Or a gentle kiss to the cheek or temple. Or a full on hug from behind with shoulder kisses and a nap in the warm late morning sun.

But he can’t.

For so many quazinacking reasons it hurt.

Like how everyone tenses slightly with Lance and Ryou touched each other with the smallest affections.  Or let a pet name slip past their lips. All of them looked uncomfortable about it. And were terrible at hiding it.

“You okay, Lance?”  A familiar voice asked to his right.

“Yeah, totally fine, hon.”  Lance lied in the usual obvious manner that things were not fine, but he didn’t want to talk about it, that he did to Ryou with little thought.

“Ugh…”  Came a reply.

Then Lance realized he was watching his husband carefully instructed Coran how pick a space tomato.  And probably how to tell when they were rip or not, after he stopped him from trying to pluck one.

Lance snapped his head to right with wide eyes.

“Shit!”  Lance cursed as he pulled his hand away from his mouth.  Suddenly standing a little straighter too. “Sorry, Shiro, I didn’t mean...I thought--”

“It’s fine.”  Shiro said with a small grin.  “Fair and honest mistake.”

“Yeah, no it’s not.”  Lance said a bit too roughly as he crossed his arms.  “If the month after Ryou finally picked a name, I kept calling him ‘Shiro’ out of habit.  It hurt him, especially when I made a huge deal about him picking a name for himself, then couldn’t remember it.”  Lance peered at Shiro to see him nodding slightly as his gaze drifted for Ryou. “But he got me back by call me ‘mom’ when I quickly corrected myself, and every L name he could think of.”

Shiro suddenly snorted slightly at the words.

And he looked way more amused then Lance every remembered him being on Voltron.  Lance can’t help the smile that crept up to his lips. Because he didn’t doubt for a second that Shiro wouldn’t do the same _damn_ thing.

“Yeah, I think we really confused our few neighbors and half the merchants in town.”  Lance started with a small grin as he remembered it all. Especially the face of the poor soul they were bartering with when Ryou called him three different names in one conversation.  “But, I get what you’re saying, Shiro.”

Shiro hummed as he nodded and turned away from Ryou.

While Lance let his gaze shift back to his husband.  

Ryou had seemed to find Hunk and Coran cable of picking space tomatoes on their own.  And wandered down to inspect some of the planets root vegetation they were growing, and plucking a few weeds here and there.  His body relaxing a bit more with some distance between the other Paladins.

Until he turned to look at Lance and saw Shiro.  And he ducked back down before Lance could give him a small wave that things were fine.

Lance frowned at the action.

And he moved his hand back to his mouth.  Biting at his nails lightly, while hating the fact that the old nervous tick he curbed a long ago was coming back in spades.

“Lance...wha--”

“What is this, Shiro?”  Lance asked, with a sharp but desperate tone.  Turning to Shiro, with his all white hair, floating arm, and black and white Paladin armor.  “What is _all_ of this?”  Lance asked as he gestured to the paladins helping.  “This...this...I don’t know... _display.”_

“It’s us trying to help with your farm.”  Shiro answered simply. A look of confusion on his face.  

“No, it’s not.”  Lance snapped.

Shiro sighed as he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

And maybe there was a part of Lance was paranoid.  He was reading too much into something that was just an attempted nice gesture.  There was no hidden motive to do something when Lance and Ryou let their guards down.  That, or Ryou’s fear of being separated from Lance one way or another, had become on of Lance’s as well.

“Everyone was hostile this morning.”  Lance pointed out roughly. “Then I go help one of my daughters get ready for school, and suddenly it was like we are all old friends again.  So what’s the show for?”

“It’s not a show, Lance.”

“Oh _bull--”_

“It’s an attempt to understand.”  Shiro cut him off.

“What?”  Lance asked when the words hit him.

Shiro sighed and crossed his arms.  “You’re scared, Lance.” He started with a simple observation.  “It’s pretty obvious both of you and...Ryou are.” He continued with a hum as he glanced at Ryou not so subtly suddenly looks at the sky at the action.  Shiro let out a small huff of a laugh. “But what you said earlier about what happened, and how you’re acting, you’re more scared for _him_ .  You’re defending _him._  You’re doing everything you can to protect _him,_ and the life and family you have with _him._

“We’re just trying to understand why.”  Shiro sighed out. “What about this, what about _him_ , made you do all that.  Made you stay by his side when your friends came for you.  Because all of this doesn’t make sense to us.” He continued to explain as he took a step closer to Lance.  “Project Kuron was an evil ploy done by the Galra to infiltrate Voltron. One we all thought was successful in taking a Paladin down.  All of use dealt with that years back, sure, but it’s still hard for us. When the blimp on our radar was a chance to _finally_ find out what happened to you.  Then--”

“You guys find me here with Ryou.”  Lance cut in weakly. “Alive and well, and calling him my husband.”

“Yeah.” Shiro needed.  “It’s a shock to everything we thought we knew.”

“It’s pretty jarring.”  Lance said in agreement.

Shiro made a sound and looked for him oddly.

But then he sort of realized Lance tackled the same sort of thing.  

He a burn on his left arm.  He cut on his husband’s arm because of it.

Probably with way less actually information to go off of.  And way less answers that they Voltron got, because Lance just suddenly had freed self-aware clone of Shiro.   Scared and afraid of what that would mean for him. While Lance just assured they would figure things out together.

“Right.”  Shiro said.

“I’m glad you all are trying to understand.”  Lance said as he turned back to look at his husband.  Watching as he carefully counted the space tomatoes in a bit Coran was holding out in front of him.  “That’s really _considerate_ of you all.  But I don’t think you’ll find the why you’re looking for.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess, the answer to your questions is all there.”  Lance admitted with a shrug. “But I don’t think it will help you understand anything better.  Don’t think it works like that.”

“No, most of the time love doesn’t work like that.”  Shiro agreed softly.

Lance felt a small smile pull on his lips at the words.

Happy Shiro at least seemed to understand that.

And he didn’t sound _weird_ about it.

His eye still fixed Ryou still counting produce.  Only to jump slightly when Coran suddenly declared the final number loudly for Hunk to input into the data pad they had.  Blinking on place, when the older Altean turned and walked away to place the bin in the shade of their house.

Briefly Ryou turned to look at Lance.

It’s not long.  

Because Hunk started trotting over asking about their root vegetables.  And Pidge suddenly abandoned her watering job at the idea of a potato that tasted kind of like bacon.  Leaving Allura to gasp in shock at being left, before she realized they grew some type of berry-nut thing that was a _luxury_ on Altea.  Keith grumbled and took up watering where Pidge had been.

But it’s long enough for Lance to wave, and Ryou to smile brightly back at him.

“It’s been _years_ , Shiro.”  Lance stated after a small moment of silence.  “Ryou’s made bounds of progress from discovering he was a clone made by the Galra to being _Ryou_ .  He was never _evil,_ Shiro, not at the core.  Rather made by someone evil and forced to do things, and it took him so long to understand and overcame it.  

“I watched it all happened, I was there the whole time, being whatever support he needed as much as I could manage.”  Lance continued with a small smile as turned a bit to look at Shiro. “And at the same time he turned around and did the same thing to me.  Because that’s just the kind of person he is. We’ve both grown and changed here, and were _happy_ here.

“But I don’t think, you guys are going to see _that._  Or see much of who Ryou is.  Who he really is. Who he is to _me_ and our family.  Because he’s so scared that something is going to happen that split us up if we let our guards down.  He’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.” He continued to explain. “Something like this morning has always been his worst nightmare, and he’s shrinking away.”

“There’s no other shoe.”  Shiro said.

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel like it.”  Lance said simply, before he walked away.

He quickly trotted down the steps of their porch as made his way over to Ryou.  Reaching him as he started to talk about how the space bacon potatoes were usually traditionally served with the space radishes that tasted of citrus, and sauce made from the shells of the berry-nuts Allura and Coran were gushing over.

Lance slide easily into Ryou’s left side.

Cutting in with a comment about how he liked to add crushed carrot-peas they grew three rows over for some mild spice to the dish.  As it was rather on the blander side of things, despite the sounded clash of flavors.

He slid his hand into Ryou’s so fluidly.

Loving the way it made him smile down at Lance as he squeezed his hand back.

And he doesn’t pay attention to the way Pidge and Hunk go a little tense and glance a bit away from the display.  Lance really can’t bring himself to care.

* * *

“I love you,”  Ryou whispered gently into Lance’s shoulder.

So quietly it was almost like if he said it any louder the whole world was going to explode.

Lance kept his eyes closed and tightened his holder around Ryou’s shoulders.  

Relishing in the feeling of Ryou’s thumb rubbing gently against his bicep.  The feeling of his weight against him. Flush against him so he doesn’t fall of couch like seat in their laying on, Cause both of them to topple onto the floor if they aren't careful..  Their limbs to tangled together to stop save on of them from falling.

“I love you so much.”  He continued whispering.

“ _Te amo, mi corazón.”_  Lance returned whispered into Ryou’s hairline.  “To the ends of the universe…”

“And back again,”  Ryou finished with a warm breath of a whisper.

But he suddenly started to shake in Lance’s hold.  It’s very slight. A clear mix of fear of things to come, and an attempt to not cry.  

Lance held him tighter in response.  

Feeling a subtle shake in his own hands as he did do. So he moved one hand into Ryou’s hair, gripping it slightly, probably ruining the very nice braid Tima had done that morning.  But Lance didn’t care, and Ryou probably didn’t either. Lance pressed his lips against Ryou’s forehead, holding the kiss there for as long as he could managed.

Not wanting to move and disrupt the fake since of peace they had created.

“What do you think they are talking about?”  Ryou asked after a moment of silence.

Lance flinched a little bit the question.

Because he didn’t want to think about Shiro, Allura, and everyone else were talking about.  They had asked to eat their late lunch alone together. To discuss some things privately, without Lance and Ryou present.

Allura assured nothing bad.

But Ryou had still spiraled into a panic once they went into the house.  Lance had held his husband so tightly, and shushed and soothed him back to normal.  Despite his own anxieties and worries surrounding anything.

Anxieties and worries, Ryou had tried to fend away by suggesting cuddling on the couch.  So they could just be together...in their home...

“Doesn’t matter”  Lance muttered out.

But did it.

It mattered so much.

* * *

“What is it?”  Lance asked as he stared down at the little device Allura had put in his hands.

The other Paladins were nearby.  

Carefully packing the food Lance and Ryou had given them.  Much to Hunk’s excitement at new ingredients. Both for himself to experiment with, but also the chiefs aboard the Castle of Lions.  Because the Garrison had staffed the Castleship after the Paladin’s returned to work. Along with a handful of other members of the Coalition.

And seeing a few things were in place for their return to Castleship  That was just hanging in the orbit of the planet.

He examined carefully, but it didn’t look like anything he remembered seeing before.  And he can feel Ryou leaned into his side to see as well. Lance moves his hands so he can have a better view as well.

It’s a small silver disk.  Sleek in design, with a ring of blue along the edge and in the middle of the top.  And it weighted like nothing in his hands.

“It’s a communication device,”  She informed gently, with a smile that was warm and kind.  “So the two of you can call and talk to us, or anyone back home on Earth, anytime you like.  Or send messages. Whatever you wish to do.” She continued as reached to lightly tap at the center bit of silver, that caused a holographic screen to pop up.  “It can reach the Castleship wherever it is in the universe. Though Sam Holt as nearly perfected Teldauv travel back on Earth.”

“Oh,”  Lance said started down at the device.

He didn’t understand why Allura was giving him something like that.

Wait...she said _two of you_.

Lance’s eyes went wide in realization.  He snapped his head up to look at her. Finding her looking rather amused by his reaction.

“You’re letting us stay?”  Ryou asked in shook behind Lance.

Allura nodded with a growing grin.

Apparently she liked the shock on Ryou’s face too.  Which Lance couldn’t argue against, because it’s cute and adorable.

“You’re really going to let us stay here...together?”  Ryou asked.

“Yes,”  Shiro answered as he secured his helmet in place.  “You and Lance worked hard to build a life here. It’s home to both of you.  Even if we” Shiro said as he motioned to all of the Paladins and Coran, “struggle to wrap our minds around the idea and understand it, we aren’t going to ruin it in any way.  You two deserve to be just as happy as anyone else.”

“I...thank you.”  Ryou said as his arm wrapped around Lance’s waist.  “That means a lot...coming from you.” He added, before he shyly started to duck into Lance’s hair a bit.

Lance smiled at the feeling.  Feeling a bit of _some_ space dust in his yes.

He mouthed a small ‘thank you’ at Shiro.

Shiro smiled back at him softly for a moment.  

“Look after each other.”  He said smoothly.

Before he turned to go help Keith finish packing the last of supplies they got into a large black duffle bag.  He grabbed a handle once it was all backed, and started carrying the loud away. Giving a small wave and one last goodbye.

Everyone else following his lead.

“Call us!”  Coran called chipperly.

Though it half sounded like a threatening demand. Seriously sounded like if they didn’t do anything, Coran was personally going to fly there himself to remind them.  And knowing Coran...there was a very high chance of that happening.

“Will do.”  Lance called back.

Making a mental note to call in a few vargas.

Then again after a few days, to work out a time window to try and call weekly.  Or something so there wasn’t any reason for Coran do as such.

“And come visit Earth at some point!”  Keith called back unexpectedly. Followed by a chorus of agreement from everyone else as they left.

Lance felt his jaw drop at the words.

He was invited back to Earth.

And from _Keith_ no less.

But everyone was practically gone from sight by the time Lance formed a reply back in his mind.  Or a reply that wasn’t some kind of verbal key brain smash. Making too late to say anything.

“Oh, My dear starlight, you’re crying.”  Ryou said as he maneuvered to be in front of Lance.

“Stupid space dust...dirt.”  Lance said hurriedly, as he quickly reached up to wipe his tears.  

Ryou smiled down sweetly as he still moved to help.  Thankfully not choosing to comment on Lance lame excuse.  Carefully swiping the tears away better than Lance’s own hand.  Honestly it was like he was magic, as he took hold of Lance’s face gently.

“We could…”

“I know.”  Ryou said gently with a soft smile as he leaned down to give Lance a sweet kiss.  “We need to figure out a way to get the ship out from under the barn, without actually destroying the barn.”

That’s dried the tears right up.

“Oh...yeah, that would be nice.”  Lance said with a small grimace.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure out together.”

“Yeah, together.”

Lance leaned up to get another kiss from his husband.  

Wrapping his arms around his neck.  Grinning at the feeling of Ryou’s arm wrapping around his waist.  Lance leaned in to deep the kiss.

The suddenly they were spinning around.

Ryou’s happy joyous laugh ringing through the air.

* * *

**1 Year Later.**

“It’s warm!”  Ryou shrieked in surprise.

“Yeah, it’s like the Gulf of Mexico, you doof.”  Lance declared with a laugh. “Water is usually warm on tropical beaches.  Now will you stop being a baby and just get in the water.”

“I am in the water!”

“More in the water, hon.”  Lance countered with a huff.  

He encouragingly waved for his husband to wade a little deeper into the water.  Or at least up to his shins, because that’s where Lance got the kids up before they decided they liked the water, but preferred the sand.  But Ryou was currently just at the point where they waves are licking at his feet.

And he was curiously looking down at his feet.  Pulling them up out the sand as he sunk with each lick of the waves.  All with the curiosity of a toddler than like a full grown adult. Which is kind of cute, but also kind of annoying.

“It’s like you’ve never been to a beach before.”  Lance teased as he waded back to the shore a bit.

“Shut up!”  Ryou snapped at him weakly.  “You know I _technically_ never have.”

Lance laughed at his reply.

He was well aware of the fact.

Ryou had never technically been to Earth before.  Never actually experienced anything for _himself_ on the planet. And it had been a mission to get him to get some.  

Not to mention a driving promise from Ryou to get Lance back as well.

But they had finally had made the trip to Earth.  

Things finally feel into place.  

They saved up to buy a short range shuttle, commonly used from planet to planet in their system.  One that had enough space for all of their family. Because Lotor’s ship only had two seats, and it seemed unfair to squeeze in there.  Not to mention, they determined it was probably _not_ a good idea to drag the ship out from under the barn and fly around.

And got someone to look after their farm for a bit.

They were finally there though, after so long.

One of the first things Lance had wanted to do was take Ryou to the beach.

Lance kicked up extra water as he made his way towards his husband.  Grinning widely at his small calls for Lance to stop, that really have demand in them anyway.  He easily dodged the bits of wet sand he flung at Lance in an attempt to kick water back at him.

Thankfully, the kids were too busy leaning to build sandcastles from Nadia and Sylvio to notice.

Once he reached Ryou, he took his hand securely in his.

“I know.”  Lance said gently as he slowly pulled Ryou deeper into the waters.  Stopping when the waves lap at half up their shins. “Which is why we’re here.  Because it’s a criminal offense to be my husband and never have been to the beach.”  Lance laughed as Ryou rolled his eyes at him. “So what do you think?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.”  Ryou stated with a small grin, before he leaned forward to kiss Lance’s lips, that probably taste like salt water.  “Can we go a little deeper?”

“Sure,”  Lance beamed.  

Together they wade out to about half way up their thighs, when Ryou suddenly stopped.  Lance let his hand go, so he could reach down into the water.

Watching as the smile on his husband face grew in the way he did at new blooms of anything on their farm.  Or when any of their Mo’reks, a sort of cow-deer-horse hybrid, would greet him at gate of their pen with soft chirps.

“Thank you, Lance.”  Ryou said loving. “This is great...it’s just missing something.”

“Oh, yeah, what’s that?”  Lance asked curious.

“This!”  Ryou said as he suddenly threw a huge handful of water at Lance’s face.

Lance gasped in shock at the action.  

Quickly getting over it at Ryou’s mischievous laugh.  Lance directed a laugh splash towards his husband in return.  Annoyingly find he had started to rush away, and the water barely hit him.

“Ryou!”  Lance called playfully as he chased after him.  

Splashing and kicking up a whole mess of water.

Before Lance knew it they were locked in a splashing flight.  Laughing as the tossed, kicked, and spluttered the water around.  Fruitless trying to escape the other and avoid getting wet. Wash crashing into them made that part a little unavoidable.

At some point the kids joined it, because it looked fun or something.  

Nadia and Sylvio too.

The whole mess of them laughing and splashing around in the ocean.  Throwing each other down a bit after a while, with ignored giggly yells of ‘don’t even think’ before doing so.  And playful shouts as they ganged up on one another.

All of it probably ruining a tourists or two peaceful tan, but they could suck it.  

Ryou was happy.

Lance was happy.

Their whole little family was happy.

Lance wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah a happy ending.
> 
> Basically this whole idea was Lance stole Ryou (Kuron) to help him, but then they found out the whole clone thing, and went into hiding. And just ended up settling down and starting a family. But because I can't stay away from angst, the other Paladins find them and disrupt shit.
> 
> There is some stuff I wanted to put in this story, but couldn't. Like how Lance and Ryou got their kids. They basically caught Tima trying to steal from them, and took her in to get him some food and shelter, cause it was kind of rainy and bad weather. But then Kuron noticed she was trying to sneak out and steal more, only to find she was trying to get back to her two young siblings (who were like not really a year old yet). So they took the three of them in and become a family. I debated them having a fourth little baby, but decided against it....
> 
> And the fact that Lance and Ryou actually constructed the barn and rebuilt most of their house all by themselves. Or mostly by themselves, cause the locals helped. Because they smart crafty boys. And they also just sort built half the furniture in their house. Also they like sort of guessed their way through figuring out farming, both in general and on an alien planet.
> 
> Also, part of my wants to write an alternate POV version of this. From like the Paladin's perspective, because a thought about how their side would happen, before realizing I couldn't really write in Lance's POV. Because it's like ten times more angst and I think would explain more. Because I couldn't put in a lot of the stuff I wanted to. Like the fact that they did seriously all though Kuron took Lance, and then killed him, and that Shiro was in that body. (He's obviously not, just another sort of activated clone that faced them when the team found Project Kuron and all the Shiro clones) So they thought the signal would bring them to a body, meaning they would just know what happened. And when they found Lance's armor and the ship hidden away, they took a real quick revenge path approach after realizing the no...Kuron was still there. 
> 
> I think it would be really fun to explore the alternate POV. Because I did plan out them scooping the house and barn, and discovering the ship. Not to mention I could explore them really having a hard time wrapping their minds around the fact that Lance and Ryou are together. (Please realize they are only weird about it because they thought Kuron was consciously evil thing, and it's hard for them to wrap their minds around the fact that he's not and is very affectionate towards Lance, not for any other reason.) I don't know if I will, but I think it would be fun.
> 
> Oh and also, the reason no one is dead, is because things happened different. Lance stopping Haggar from taking control, meaning Kuron didn't attack and leave with Lotor. And they were a little more able to fight out Lotor's generals and get the Castleship away for repairs. Then Lance stealing half of Lotor's ship means he didn't have both parts to form the evil Voltron and go in and out of the Quintessences field, and they didn't have to blow up the Castleship. Meaning he didn't die,, so Haggar didn't try to tear realities apart...and you get the idea. (Basically Lance saved the universe because stole his man and run away).
> 
> But mostly I am really proud with how this came out. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me for more info.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
